


A fateful Meeting

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Soudam Week Winter 2018 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Gundham has always been a lonesome warrior and one of the most powerful demons to wander the mortal realm, however when he one day meets an angel he can not help being intrigued by him and wanting to know more.Day 6 of theSoudam WeekPrompt: Marriage |Angel/Demon|New Year





	A fateful Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a [prompt](https://crazynekochan.tumblr.com/post/181072433177/idea-angel-kazuichi-and-demon-gundham-kazuichi) given to my by a lovely anon, who gave me permission to use it for the event  
> So a big thanks to the anon ♥♥

The night was silent as no mortals wandered throughout the frozen streets below. Sitting upon an arch of an old cathedral, it's dark turrets raising themselves up into the everlasting night and looming above the mortal realm in the most imposing manner, Gundham looked down upon the mortal realm, as the many ghoulish gargoyles surrounded him and were grinning in the most malevolent manner.

Gundham Tanaka was one of the most powerful demons within the realm of the living and as well of the holy realms of the demons and angels. His name alone brought fear and terror within the deepest parts of a mortal's soul and no holy being, no angel, no demon and no god, could rival his never-ending dark powers. Wherever he went he would bring chaos and destruction as he fulfilled his unholy duty and punished all the sinful mortals that dwelt within this cursed realm. Many foolish angels and even some delusional mortals have tried to stop him over the hundreds of years where he had wandered the mortal realm, yet all of these foolish fiends have found their bitter end against his powers.

 

Sitting upon the arch, Gundham watched the snow he had summoned with his icy powers fall upon him in silence, as it covered the mortal realm and froze everything it touched. He had always enjoyed the icy element as his own natural powers were deeply connected with this element and because of the devastating power something so inconspicuous could have. A single snowflake could turn into a deadly storm within a single breath and destroy everything that crosses its unyielding path of destruction.

Watching the snow, Gundham's eyes then caught the sight of a bright light shining throughout the darkening clouds that covered the night sky. He knew what this light had meant and he was intrigued as the light grew stronger before it moved within an almost undetectable speed towards the front of the cathedral as an angel with pearly white wings and bright pink hair appeared. Due to himself being high up and it being dark, Gundham could not see much more of the angel as the holy being's eyes seemed to scan the realm around himself. It seemed as if the angel had been on the search for something, either a mortal that was in the need of help or he was searching for the source of the unnatural snow, Gundham himself.

 

As Gundham had not been in the pleasure of good battle for a long time and was beginning to grow bored with having no mortals in the open to unleash his powers upon, he decided that the angel was a perfect pastime and had came into his cursed life like a higher calling.

Giving a dark smile and showing off his fangs, almost mimicking the gargoyles around him, Gundham raised his black wings. “My, you puny angels must be getting more foolish with every breath that you take, to wander into my territory all alone.” The angel jumped on their spot and turned towards the demon, as he landed on the frozen snow only a short distance away, his hands shining in a mysterious light as he summoned unholy powers to prepare himself for a battle.

Now that Gundham was closer, he was able to have a good look at the holy being before him. The first thing he was able to notice is that the angel seemed to be of the male kind and that he had striking pink eyes in a very similar colour of his wild hair. Though what Gundham found the most intriguing was the sharp teeth the angel seemed to posses, which was a feature usually only demons possessed. Though it was not unheard of, only rare.

The angel was staring at him and moving his mouth in silent shock as no words formed.

“Are you foolish angel this mortified that you can not master any language?” Gundham mocked the angel, however to his surprise the angle only flinched as Gundham talked and was... shaking? Gundham had to have seen that incorrectly as there was no way within this cursed realm that an angel, a being that would praise itself for their courage and vigilance, would shake this much by just meeting Gundham – though he was one of the most feared demons – yet the angel seemed down right terrified and unable to move.

The angel was shaking and the colouring of his skin turned more pale. Yet what Gundham found almost captivating was how the angel's eyes looked close to the one's of a young and frightened animal, one of the only beings within this cursed realm that were worth of Gundham's interest and mercy.

 

Lowering his hands again, but leaving his magic powers concentrated, Gundham regarded the seemingly frightened angel. “Do you wish to battle me or are you truly that frightened of my unholy powers?” This had to be some form of hoax to make the demon lower his guard, he was sure of it. He had never heard of an angel being cowardly before in his whole unholy existence – and he was an ancient demon.

Again the angel flinched and slightly backed away. “Ehm, I... ehm.. No! I don't want to fight anything! I'm just trying to do my job... Please don't hurt me!” he stammered, his face showing his terror and his eyes filling with tears, as they darted between Gundham's own and the still dimly glowing clawed hands of his.

Something within Gundham's cursed soul began making the thought of battling this frightened angel seem highly unappealing and so he let his magic vanish. “Very well, I will not battle you.” he stated, while walking up towards the angel until he stopped right before him, looking him up and down, before regarding his feline-like eyes, “However in return I wish to enquire your name, angel.”

The angel was still alarmed and wary, yet did relax ever so slightly after Gundham had stopped concentrating his magic to battle. Looking like a trapped animal, the angel then replied to presumably not infuriate the demon, “I'm Kazuichi Souda.”

“Kazuichi Souda.” Gundham repeated that name, before he gave a dark laugh, “Very well Kazuichi, I, the Overlord of Ice and Ruler of the Tanaka Empire, will henceforth keep my cursed eye on you until you are ready for our battle!”

“I ehm... Sure, I guess?” he replied, his eyes darting nervously around for a way to flee. “Can I go now?” he then asked with an barely audible voice.

“Yes, you may leave.” Gundham replied and watched the angel quickly fly away, his pearly white wings moving gracefully even within his haste. It was a mesmerising sight and Gundham was already anticipating the next time he would see this entrancing angel. There was something about him that has caught the demon's interest and he was intrigued to see more of him.

 

***

 

It took only little time until the angel had returned into Gundham's territory. When he appeared he had again not noticed the demon's presence and this time Gundham kept himself hidden within the shadows in favour of studying the sharp toothed angel.

Again the angel was scanning the area around himself and he seemed lost. Was he not skilled in his ability to track those souls in the need of help? Again something very unheard of for an angel, though Gundham began to suspect that this angel might have only begun his holy duty and needed some time to adjust to the mortal realm. After a bit the angel began moving throughout the snowy streets, passing the occasional mortals who were all unable to see his presence, as the angel was searching for what Gundham guessed was his target.

Flying throughout the air in silence and keeping his distance, Gundham followed the angel to see what he was planning. Kazuichi turned a few corners, searching for something until he stumbled upon a young mortal girl, who has confronted the icy weather and was calling out a name during her own search as she wandered throughout a small park. The name did not sound like that of a mortal, so Gundham guesses that this young mortal was in the search of a missing pet that has gotten lost within the never-ending icy snow.

Was the angel wishing to help this young mortal and her missing pet reunite? When the angel placed his hand, which was glowing in a warming light, onto the mortal's head to presumably read her mind and see how the missing animal looked like, Gundham's suspicion about what had been going on was confirmed.

 

As soon as the angel took his hand back and the light dimmed out, he began looking. Yet he took a surprisingly long time to find the correct direction, despite his holy powers. Whenever Gundham had used his powers to track a living being or he had seen angels do it, it had taken next to no time. Yet this angel seemed to be struggling and when he then began moving he had seemed hesitant.

To make sure that the angel did not make a mistake and make a innocent animal fall into misery within this merciless weather – and for no reason else, as Gundham had not interest in helping the mesmerising angel – Gundham followed silently and while passing the young mortal he used the same technique to read her mind and see the dog she was seeking. Giving the realm around himself a short scan, he was pleased to notice that the angel did wander into the correct direction.

Following the angel into the more crowded areas of this realm outside of the park, the angel then turned the corner and went within a small alley. Watching from afar, Gundham saw that the missing dog that the young mortal was searching for was resting there, hiding itself from the harsh snow.

“There you are.” the angel said as he walked up towards the animal, “Come on, your owner is looking for ya.” he stretched out his hand in such a foolishly fast manner that the hellish beast jumped up and bit the angel before running off, while the angel shouted out curses.

Gundham wanted to groan as that foolish display, as the angel seemed to have forgotten that animals are able to see the presence of holy beings and as such would feel threatened by some just trying to grab it. However he had no time for such a thing, as the hellish warrior did not look where it was going within its panicked state and went straight towards the road where a vehicle was about to pass. Without missing a breath, Gundham flew in front of the hellish warrior, making it stop in its tracks, as he used his icy powers to freeze the ground beneath the cursed vehicle and making it slide off to the side and the driver hitting the breaks, before they were able to harm anyone.

 

Not caring about the mortal that was very slowly continuing their drive after moving back onto their proper lane, Gundham knelt down towards the hellish warrior and let it sniff his hand, before petting it and gaining its trust. In the same time the angel ran out of the alley, their hand bleeding slightly, and he stopped so suddenly upon seeing the demon, that he slipped on the snow and fell.

Looking at the angel, Gundham got up again and walked towards him, while the hellish warrior followed him. “That was utterly foolish of you and has nearly cost this hellish beast its life. Do you even know what you are doing?”

“H-Hey, it's not my fault that this dog bit me and tried to run onto the road!” the angel defended himself, showing more courage than the last time, “I only tried to bring it back to the little girl!”

“I have seen that.” Gundham was not impressed and crossed his arms, “You have shown no skills that were required to fulfil this otherwise simply quest.”

This seems to have hit a nerve of the angel, as he pointed at Gundham with anger from his place on the ground, “Take that back!”

“Do you mean to tell me that you have not struggled at this quest?” Gundham raised an eyebrow, “I do believe that angels are not to lie, or am I mistaking?” The enquiry was rhetorical as the answer was obvious. Being caught in his lie, the angel growled silently to himself, which was an interesting reaction. Gundham had never seen an angel with such a peculiar attitude, yet it was something else that was interesting about him. Everyone else he always met were always always predicable, every human, every angel and also every demon. Gundham had to admit that over the many years he himself was akin to the many other demons in his behaviour and it would take some time for another being to witness the differences. Yet with this angel it was unlike with anyone else. His differences were obvious even to the blind eye. He did not possess the soft face and fair hair that was a prominent feature within the angel kind, and his attitude was in a strong contrast to what an angel was supposed to be. He was wild and ragged, with a cowardly and yet peevish attitude like that of an untrained hellhound that was finding its place within this harsh world.

The angel was truly entrancing in a way and Gundham wanted to see more of him. It was almost turning into a sinful desire of his.

 

“I would suggest that you now fulfil your quest and reunite this hellish warrior and the young mortal, so that it may escape this harsh realm.” Gundham said and looked down at the angel still sitting in the snow.

The angel's eyes widened as he jumped up, “Ah, yes! Fuck I nearly forgot why I'm here.” he gave an awkward laugh, while Gundham could not help raising his eyebrows in surprise at hearing the angel, a holy being known for being elitist with their morals, curse so easily.

Looking at the dog, the angel flinched as the hellish beast growled at him. This time Gundham could not help the roll of his eyes, “As you seem to have no knowledge about hellish beasts, I will assist you in this task, before you end with harming this creature with your foolish behaviour.”

At this the angel gave a wary look, unsure if he could trust the demon – Gundham did guess that it was an understandable reaction, as they were immortal enemies who were destined to feel a loathing towards each other. “Really? Don't ya want to kill me?” he asked and at the end his voice faltered from fear at the thought.

“No, I do not, rest assured.” This much was true. Gundham had no intention to harm the angel as studying was currently more intriguing than the promise of a battle. “Now do you wish for my assistance or not? I will not force it upon you, however I will promise you that if you let harm come upon this hellish beast, you will face my unending wrath!”

“I won't, so geez, come down!” the angel quickly replied. While he still showed discomfort due to fear, he was starting to warm up to the demon's presence. Thought Gundham was not sure why he did not find it foolish as he should and instead was pleased. Looking still every so slightly wary, but at the same time awkward, the angel then continued, “But yeah... Help would be nice, before this dog tries to eat me.”

“Very well.” Gundham answered and with a wave of his hand began walking, the dog following him without any command, “Then let us go.”

 

The highly unlike group made their way back towards the young mortal and as soon as the hellish warrior spotted her, it ran towards her while barking with joy. Upon hearing the familiar sounding bark, the mortal turned around and smiled with glee as she was reunited with her lost ally, before they returned towards their own realm, away from the ice and snow.

Gundham would have to lie if he claimed that this moment did not make him smile. While he had a distaste for mortals, the young ones were usually not as rotten as their adult versions and the deep companionship that a being could form with a hellish beast had a way of warming his icy heart. Though it did not melt, as there was nothing that could accomplish this impossible feat, due to him being destined to walk this cursed realm alone.

Suddenly Gundham was pulled out of the depths of his own mind as Kazuichi spoke up, “Thank ya for the help.”

Turning towards the angel, Gundham gave a nod, “You are welcome. But do not believe that this will be the norm.”

“Didn't think so. Would've been weird anyway.” the angel replied as he pushed his hand throughout the pink mane. Ever so often the angel's eyes would turn towards the demon, before looking around his surroundings with slight unease. This was again something Gundham could understand, as he himself would be wary if an angel had suddenly decided to help him with something, especially if this quest involved something that was against the angel's nature.

Wishing to make Kazuichi feel more at ease with the demon's presence, Gundham decided to bring up a conversation and simultaneously gather more informations about him. “Do say, does it happen often that you a enrage hellish beasts?”

The angel gave a look of utter confusion and alarm, “D-Do you mean demons?” he asked, backing away from Gundham in fear that the demon had meant himself with being enraged, “Because you're literally the first one I've met and I really hope I don't.”

“I do not mean myself, so do not fret.” Gundham reassured him, “I was talking about the dog you have just encountered, that has wounded you with its deadly bite.”

“Oh, you mean the dog.” the angel replied, mumbling to himself that he did not understand why Gundham had called the dog a hellish beast, “And kinda I guess. Every time I go near them they attack me for some reason. Maybe they think I'm a bird or something, due to the wings?” he gave something resembling of a bitter joke as he fluttered with his wings. The feathers were in a pearly white that seemed even more pure than the icy snow surrounding them. They were so unlike Gundham's own wings, which were as black as the deepest night and had a striking similarity to the wings of a bat. Looking at both set of wings next to each other, Gundham's eyes returned towards the white wings of the angel and the soft impression they gave. He had never had the chance to see the wings of an angel from this close of a distance and they reminded him of the coat that a young chick would have. Stretching his hand out, Gundham carefully took one of the angel's wings into his hand, letting his fingers run along the feathers, feeling the soft texture against his skin. They were even softer than Gundham had expected and unlike anything he had ever touched.

“W-What are you doing?” the angel asked nervously at having the demon suddenly inspect his wings. Yet to his surprise the angel did not turn rigid as Gundham would have suspected and instead seemed to relax, as the feather fluffed themselves up from the contact.

“For a moment I was intrigued by the texture of your wings.” Gundham explained himself, “Though I must apologize, as I should have not touched them without permission.” He could not help but wonder why he had done that, as he did not like having physical contact with other beings and thus never initiated it. He was assuming that it was his curiosity, as he never had the chance of being this close to an angel outside of a battle, thought it did not sound like the truth for him.

Fluttering his wings for a moment, Kazuichi then replied, “I don't mind, I guess. Was just surprised, that's all.”

“That is a relieve.” Even if Gundham was an unholy being and bringer of chaos, he did not tolerate unwanted contact of any kind, including from himself.

“Well, I need to go now and continue my work, so thanks again.” the angel said a final time, still being awkward about thanking to a demon. Thought unlike the last time he did not leave immediately in a haste to flee, which again felt almost pleasing.

Nodding to Kazuichi, Gundham gave a dark smile, “Very well, but do remember that I will keep watch.”

 

With this the angel then left to help the mortals that Gundham was supposed to punish for their unforgivable sins they commit daily, yet Gundham did not mind as long as it was Kazuichi who did it. There was something that was alluring and enchanting about the intriguing angel and Gundham wanted to learn what it was that was making his chest feel almost warm.

 

***

 

The angel returned almost daily to help the mortals in need and fulfil their prayers, and as the holy night and newest year were approaching, there were more mortals than usually praying for miracles. Over the days and weeks Gundham always watched the angel do his work.

...or attempt to, that is. During the first quest Gundham had been only speculating that the angel was unskilled, however after keeping a watch on him it became clear that Kazuichi was not meant to be a guardian angel that helped mortals.

Ever since the angel had first appeared within Gundham's territory, the demon had ceased bringing destruction towards the mortals in favour of learning more about the captivating angel. Yet despite this the angel did not manage to fulfil a single quest on his own and he had only been doing ones that Gundham had seen as straightforward and simple. The angel had not managed to prevent the harm of a mortal he had been protecting or give a blessing to a new born mortal. He had also been attacked by more than one hellish warrior and Gundham had to step in every time to prevent any harm from happening for both, the angel and the hellish beast.

Though despite all of these drawbacks, Kazuichi had been still trying his best and Gundham had to admit that he found it admirable. The angel continued trying again and again, trying to get better at his assigned duty to help the mortal realm.

 

At least until one night, where he had failed again.

 

Gundham had not noticed that the angel had appeared yet again. As the demon had stopped his quest of destruction and was growing bored of not having much to do over these prior days, he was walking throughout the realm in the search for something to keep himself occupied with. Debating if he should either go into the realm for homeless animals or visit the private farm with the few hellish beasts that he grown to like, Gundham passed the occasional mortals who were following their daily rituals while being none the wiser about the demon moving among them undetected.

While passing the very cathedral on which Gundham had first encountered the entrancing angel, he heard what seemed to by crying. Usually he would ignore the sound of crying, as it did not concern him. Yet this time he turned the corner, following the sound with a fast pace until he was met with Kazuichi who was sitting on the ground in tears.

As Kazuichi had not been expecting anyone to walk up towards him, at least not anyone with the ability to see the angel, he had not been prepared to having the demon walk up towards him and so he has jumped in surprise and hastily tried to hide the tears he had shed. “What are you doing here?” he asked as he moved his wings ever so slightly more before his body to visibly shield himself from Gundham's eyes.

“I rule this realm.” Gundham replied towards the dismissive angel and walked up towards him. He saw how Kazuichi moved his wings closer together, thought not out of fear. He seemed uncomfortable about being seen. The rational part within Gundham told him that he should give the angel space, yet he wished to help him. So he walked up towards him and knelt down into the snow in front of him. “But what I wish to know is what has brought you to tears, Pink Haired Angel?”

“It's nothing.” the other retorted and turned his eyes away, still keeping his wings around himself and almost hiding his entire form. “It's just something stupid...”

Keeping his voice as calming as he could manage, Gundham looked at Kazuichi with concern, “How can it be nothing if it is, as you call it, stupid? Were you harmed or what has happened?” If anyone had dared to harm Kazuichi, Gundham would end them without showing any mercy.

“No, I wasn't.” the angel replied, before slowly raising his head to look at the other with confusion, “Why do ya even care? I thought ya wanted to fight me?” His eyes were red from his tears and darkened with confusion and sadness.

“That is true, I have said that. Though I do not wish to battle you any more.” Gundham admitted, before returning to the important matter, “And to answer your other enquiry, I care as I am concerned for your well-being. We may be natural enemies, however you are not as insufferable as the rest of your kind and I have found a liking for you.” The last part made Gundham blush while admitting to it out loud, however he decided to ignore it in favour of making Kazuichi feel better again.

For a moment the angel was silent and judging if he could believe the demon's words, before his eyes fell. “I was just frustrated at how much I suck at my job.”

So this is what has been bothering the angel. The repetitive failures that he had suffered over the prior days had caught up to him. As the vulnerable angel did not seem to wish to be seen in his teary state, Gundham decided to take seat next to him. Looking up into the sky and watching the snow fall he then carefully asked in a voice that hopefully placed no pressure onto the sharp toothed angel, “Will you tell me what had happened?”

 

Again it fell silent between them, before Kazuichi began explaining. “I only really began my job the day we met, because when I was trained I already struggled with everything and I always made all the other angels frustrated and they often make fun about me for sucking so much.” he explained, “Do ya know how much it takes to make _angels_ react like this?”

Gundham could only imagine how bad it might have been, though he did not comment on the rhetorical question that had been asked, while Kazuichi continued. “Well anyway, as ya saw the last few weeks I still suck and whenever I returned to the angel realm the other angels kept on belittling me for even failing all these simple tasks all the time. So I wanted to prove it to them today by doing something more complicated and well, I guess ya can guess how that went.”

Gundham gave a short look towards the angel sitting next to him, who was visibly depressed. The sight was making the demon's icy heart ache and he wished for nothing more than to make the other feel cheerful again, so he slowly tried to let his hand run along the angel's soft wings. The last time he had petted them, the angel had been able to feel relaxation despite his anxious state, so Gundham hoped that it would have the same effect again. For a short moment the wings fluttered at the touch, before loosing their tension ever so slowly. “You do not need to fret. These skills can take some time to develop and sometimes they take longer for some beings than for others. That is nothing to feel ashamed about.”

Kazuichi's rigid form began to relax from the soft touch, yet his current gloomy disposition did not change as for now. “Well, then I seem to take the longest.” he said, before his voice turned into nothing but a mumble, “I'm really starting to wonder if they keep on sending me here, because they hoped that ya might finally rip me apart or something.”

“What?” Thanks to the demon's keen hearing he had been able to understand the quite words of the angel, yet he was sure that he must have misheard.

Still not looking up, Kazuichi explained, “That is the only thing I can think off why they decided to always send me here, when they all knew that you, one of the most dangerous demons, was currently living here. I can hardly use my powers and not really fight that well, however I was send here every day to help the humans living here. So I'm guessing they were hoping that ya would at least attack me and kick my arse at least once.”

It took a moment for Gundham to process what he heard. “Who do these fiends think they are?! You are not some toy to be thrown to a pack of raging wolves and I am not some wild beast that will do their dirty work!” Even if it only was a theory of the angel, this was outrageous and Gundham would not stand for this!

“Well all the angels think that you are just that, which is why I nearly fainted from fright when I saw ya the first time.” Kazuichi replied with a dry laugh. “Though ya know,” all of the sudden he leaned heavily against Gundham, not caring about personal space, “you're way nicer than all the angels I've met. I mean you're weird and probably harmed a lot of people, but let's be honest, angels did that too often enough and ever since I met ya, you only helped me without needing to.”

Gundham could not deny him helping the angel, even if it went against his nature. There was simply something about Kazuichi that made the demon want to fulfil his every wish and he could not explain why.

Before he could say anything in reply, Kazuichi looked up towards Gundham for the first time, “Also, thank ya for that. It did help that I didn't fuck up entirely.”

Trying to not let his voice break from having the angel use Gundham's demonic form as a cushion, he replied, “You are welcome.”

“But say,” Kazuichi again looked up, his tears now fully stopped falling, “why did ya even help me all the time? I mean isn't it your job to make the trouble in the first place?”

This question did make Gundham fidget as he himself had not idea why this was, so he tried to explain it to the best of his abilities, “I had assisted you because...” he stopped for a moment to find the correct words, before continuing, “Because I did not want to see you being sad and instead smile.” Gundham's face flustered, as he was not used to admitting to these things out loud. That he felt Kazuichi's eyes on himself only intensified his face's reaction, “I have realised that after all these years, that being evil is quite lonesome. So having to the opportunity to have a conversation with another being without a battle emerging between us, was a pleasant feeling and I wanted to keep it this way.”

“I guess I understand what ya mean.” Kazuichi replied, “It is nice talking to ya. I mean you do talk a bit weird and all, however you're nice and not so stuck up like most of the angels are. But I already said that... so what I'm trying to say is, that I like talking to you without having to fear that you might kill me.”

“I appreciate the compliment.” At the very least Gundham assumed it was meant as one. The angel only gave a hum as a reply, while continuing to relax against the demon, who kept him close and used his wings to keep the falling snow off the angel.

 

They stayed in comfortable silence after this, letting the time pass in it's never ending manner, as for the immortal pair time did not matter.

The only thing that made both realise just how many hours had passed ever since they began sitting within the snow, was the sight of firework illuminating the darkest sky in the most brilliant colours.

“I totally forgot that it's New Year's Eve already.” Kazuichi commented as he watched the fireworks.

“I have also not realised it.” As time did not matter for him, he did not keep an eye on the mortal's many celebrations and as he usually occupied himself with caring for the wild beasts during this time of year, as they tend to be afraid of the explosions, he did not watch very often. Though he had to admit that the sight was captivating. These mortals had a good understanding for making their inventions looks remarkable, despite what damage it could bring.

 

Suddenly Gundham was pulled out of his thoughts, as he felt a warm set of lips press themselves against his cheek. Turning quickly, he saw that Kazuichi moved away again with a blush on his face and the feathers of his wings fluffed up from shyness.

“Don't look so surprised. Isn't that what humans do at New Year's Eve? And you always pet my wings, so it's only fair.”

“I-I guess t.. that is fair...” Gundham mumbled in embarrassment, his face burning up from the part where the angel had kissed him. His icy heart was racing and it felt like it was melting deep within his chest, as the angel returned towards his original position against Gundham's shoulder, who shyly pulled him closer as they continued watching the many colourful lights.

While looking up into the sky, Gundham gave a short look towards Kazuichi and how his eyes were shining with the all the lights surrounding him, before looking back up. He could not help but wonder if it was worth it to end his evil reign if it would mean that Kazuichi and he could stay just like this. He did like the idea of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Only one more day to go!
> 
> Also I might do more of this, if I can  
> Or redo it and make a multi chapter out of it, if I have enough ideas


End file.
